1. Field of the Invention
The field of art which this invention pertains is heat exchange utilizing an intermediate fluent material for receiving and discharging heat based on a closed loop cooling system in conjunction with a condensing and evaporating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to utilize a condensing and evaporating system to provide cooling to refigerated areaa.
However, what has been lacking in the prior art is a efficient system of utilizing cool winter air or other cooling source in a heat exchange system which is both efficient and yet relatively simple in structure to make its use economically feasible.